Undead
by SkyGirl68
Summary: Fire. That was the second-to-last thing I would remember in my human life. The factory was filling up with the smoke. The last thing I remembered was Esme's face, telling me that she would not let me die. She held my hand as the world went black. Rebecca Smith died 102 years ago. At least, Thats what Esme Cullen has always believed... Until now. Please R&R!
1. Daydreams

Chapter 1.

**Rebecca POV, March 25, 1911**

Fire. That was the second-to-last thing I would remember in my human life. The factory was filling up with the smoke. The last thing I remembered was Esme's face, telling me that she would not let me die. She held my hand as the world went black.

**ESME POV, March 25, 2013**

"I won't let you die here." That was what I told her. What had really happened was much worse. After she had passed out from smoke inhalation, I had taken my first attempt at creating another vampire. I quickly transferred my venom to the large gash on her arm that had opened up when she tried to bust out the windows in an escape attempt. I had pulled her back at the last second, to save her from jumping. Enough innocent girls had died in that fire, and I was not willing to let Rebecca become just another charred body on the streets, waiting for someone to claim to be a family member. But nobody would come. I knew that, and she did too.  
I had known that something had gone wrong almost immediately. Her heartbeat was not slowing, or speeding up for that matter, even after 15 minutes. Of course, by this time, I had gotten her out of the building and into my small townhouse 5 miles from the factory. Within another hour, I had believed her to be dead.  
The world was spinning. I did not know what year it was. I did not know if she was dead yet or not. If I could have cried, I would have.  
My one and only true daughter, dead.

A/N

Hey peoples! This is an UPDATED and BETAED (is that it? Beta-ed?) chapter! SHOUTOUT to my Beta Reader, Chocolate1999!

R&R?


	2. Doorbells

Chapter 2  
ESME POV  
The wave of grief passed over me and I stood. Today may have been her 104 birthday, but I was going to stay strong. For Rebecca.  
I heard Carlisle calling my name, so I went downstairs to see what he needed. Five minutes and one set of car keys later, Carlisle was out the door to the night shift at work.  
I sighed. I had all day and nothing to do with it. I decided to clean the kitchen, where Renesmee had left a mess. That kid was something else, and this morning, Rosalie had made the mistake of trying to teach her to cook. 3 boxes of noodles, 2 plates and a set of silverware later, the kitchen was a mess and Rosalie was covered in food. Once Bella and Edward came up from their house, they both had burst out laughing at the sight of it. I didn't blame them.  
The doorbell rang and I ran to go get it. Carlisle had been expecting a package for awhile, he would be glad to have it when he got home. I opened he door, and what was there was not at all expected.  
She was there. There was no mistaking her. Five foot three, long straight blonde hair and... She was beautiful. Just like the day that I had to leave her in that empty apartment, 104 years ago.  
"Hello, Mum" Rebecca said.

THIS IS ANOTHER BETAED CHAPTER!

Updated: 4/5/13


	3. Eyes

Chapter 3  
I couldn't believe it. Here was my daughter, dead for 104 years, yet now here she was, right in front of me. I noticed some subtle differences, like the odd pallor of her skin, the features that seemed to be not quite hers. And…. Oh, no. Her eyes stared back at me, pleading with me to answer her. But, I hadn't even heard a word she said. All I noticed was the blood-red color of her beautiful eyes.

Updated 4/5/13


	4. Flashback

**Sorry for the lack of update. next one will be up maybe this weekend. I dunno. *no own twilight***

REBECCA *#{P_O_V}#*  
I watched Mom's face carefully. She was visibly shaken, I didn't blame her. She probably thought that I was dead all these years. Her eyes widened, so did mine. Then we saw each other's eyes. Hers were beautiful topaz butterscotch, while mine were blood red. Last time I saw her, her eyes were the same color as mine. I never asked about it, she didn't want to talk about it. She came back from a business trip one day, but she wasn't herself. She told me what I needed to know. She refused to change me, with me being seven years old, but she promised that she would on my sixteenth birthday. She never got the chance to.

When I was thirteen I was working for a living, as most children did in those days. I smelled smoke. I turned to my mother, who was working in the row across from me, and she looked back with fearful eyes. She tried to get us out, doing everything in her power. But, there was a problem: Vampires are quite flammable. We tried the fire escape first, just in time to see it collapse in front of us. I wanted to jump, like the other girls were. I knew it would kill me, but it was the only way out.. I began moving towards the window, but someone tripped me as they rushed past. I fell on a large pile of broken glass. My arm now had a large deep cut running from shoulder to mid-forearm. It bled profusely, and the glass splinters in the wound were doing little to help. I cried out, and Mom came to my side. I looked up at her.

"Change me. Now" I stared with pleading eyes. She shook her head.

"I won't let you die."She wasn't able to keep her promise.

**Hi again :) **

**Next up, Rebecca meets the rest of the family :)**

**And to those that care: Fire, (firegirl68) has changed her name to Fire the Magnificent. *rolls eyes***


	5. Rebecca's story

A/N

So horribly sorry for not updating! I truly feel awful! I May or may not have a new chapter up later today, not quite sure.

Here's Rebecca's view of the last hundred years...

cHaPtEr 5

Rebecca's Story

ReBeCcA POV

We were both reliving the day that I died, and both of us knew it. My recount was quite different, though...

I saw through my half-closed eyes Mum had picked me up, and carried me out of the building with her vampire speed. She was badly burned. She took me back to the apartment, and as soon as she was sure that this was the only way I could be saved, she sunk her teeth into my flesh. I could tell something had gone wrong. I knew that in order for this to work, she could not feed, at all. However, I could feel that she drank a tiny drop of blood from my veins. I knew that I would die, seeing as it was often impossible to stop a vampire from feeding once they had tasted blood; this was one of those times. I saw my mom's eyes go black. My vision was the same, and I fell into the lovely eternal sleep.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

I woke up immediately. I found out it's been 80 years. I remembered a man, around his thirties, but I knew from his perfect features and pale skin that this was no ordinary man. He bit me, and this time it worked. I fell into a writhing mass of pain, and blacked out.

I awoke in a dark forest, three days later. It was dark, but strangely I could see perfectly. I could hear everything, no matter how quiet. I heard the sound of the bugs crawling through places in trees, and the sound of a shrew that was about a half mile away. I feared for the worst. I wandered and wandered, barefooted, until I came upon a small pond. I leaned over the pond and jumped back in surprise. It wasn't my reflection. It was of a beautiful girl with long locks of dirty blonde hair, and blood red eyes. I knew that I was no longer human.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

I crept along the wall surrounding the outer outskirts of town. Sure enough, there was a homeless man crouched on the ground begging for change. He noticed me, and I caught a whiff of the scent of his blood. The smell mesmerized me, and I wanted it, _NOW_! I struck the man down, fully relying on instincts. I brought my mouth to his neck.

I was right: It _WAS _the best thing I had ever tasted!

Soon enough, the poor man was drained; and my thirst was satisfied... For now. I knew that I had to find Mum, she always knew what to do.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Twenty years passed, and I wasn't about to let the minor factor that she evidently lived with others, (seeing as she had such a big house) slow me down.

A/N

Again, really sorry, and I will have a new Misc. Books story soon! Yay!

Luffles!

_Sky_


End file.
